xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Nim
Nim (Japanese: , Uka) is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She can grant tremendous power to her Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Nim uses the earth element, wields Knuckle Claws, and acts as a Healer in battle. She is a fox-anthropomorphic lady who carries on her back a sort of dragon with two fox heads, one with a red mane, the other with a blue mane. They are named Kit and Sunny, a play on the Japanese Kitsune. Nim was designed by Nakaba Higurashi, the lead character designer for the ''Baten Kaitos'' series. Personality Nim is a cheery young woman driven by her love of nature, which she reveres above all else. She wants nothing more than to be able to communicate with all creatures including Titans, as well as protect and befriend the lifeforms across Alrest. Appearance Nim is a pale half-woman half-fox, with overall human stature but large white paws, a long white tail, small teal ears and a canine nose. She has teal green hair and eyelashes, and her legs merge into igneous rock structures instead of feet. She wears a dark rock-like brasserie and skirt edging, with a green leaf-like half-skirt. White fur covers her waist and grows over her shoulders like a waistcoat. Blue ether lines, red lava lines and rock-like scales appear on her bare skin. She has hazel brown eyes, a blue ether glyph on her forehead, and her core crystal also resembles a glyph. Her companions Kit and Sunny are both slim white fox-like creatures that either sit on or stem from Nim's shoulders. They have long thin eyes, small clawed arms and flaming manes - one blue and one orange - that match the colours of their eyes. Kit and Sunny do not speak except silently to Nim. Heart-to-heart and Blade Quest thumb|right|Nim speaking to a group of Phonex Nim's Heart-to-heart, "Nim-Speak", takes place between Nim, her Driver, Tora and (optionally) Pandoria at the Ardainian Garrison in Temperantia. Tora excitedly brings her to see the Archelon Titan to talk to it as it should speak Ardainian, but it is unresponsive to her. This frustrates her and she assumes that something the Ardainian military has done to the Titan prevents it from speaking, although the party assure her that she likely just isn't speaking to it properly. Pandoria, who can summon the Titan Genbu, tries to show Nim how it works for her although it does not work. Nim vows that she will keep trying. Nim's Blade Quest, A Phonex Tale, is activated upon visiting Ysheva Harbor in the Leftherian Archipelago once Nim has at least one level of her unique Field Skill Phonex Linguistics. A Phonex named Mix informs her that her brother Pex has gone missing, having gone out to raise an army to fight a demon that plagues the Isles, and Nim volunteers to go out and help find him. To do this she must find other Phonex villages and bribe the residents with fish so that they will trust her as a non-Phonex. Upon reaching the village in the Aegishammer, Nim discovers that Pex has been taken by the Vacillus Antol to be eaten. Nim goes to the Antol and attempts to reason with it, managing successfully to communicate with it, although it insists that it shall eat its Phonex captives and Nim, with the party, fights and kills it. Pex insists that he has found the hero that he was searching for in Nim, and she agrees to challenge the Demon Mamongath for the Phonex. Upon defeating it the Phonex welcome her as a legendary hero, and Nim settles down to talk excitedly to them about her adventure. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Fierce Healer - Shoot out your own ether as a shockwave. * Lv. 2 - Wild Grappler - Rush in wielding a weapon of concentrated ether. * Lv. 3 - Organic Automata - Kit and Sunny emit a laser beam. * Lv. 4 - Earth Priestess - After a series of attacks, hit the enemy with a high power laser shot. Blade Arts * Accuracy Up - Increases Accuracy * Back Attack Up - Increases backstab damage; halves aggro. Battle Skills * Restorative Fusion - Restores party's HP on starting Fusion Combo. Effect improves on difficulty * Synthesis Lore - Boosts Fusion Combo effect by 50% * Wild Familiars - Increase damage dealt to beasts by 80% Field Skills * Earth Mastery - Lv. 3 * Ichthyology - Lv. 3 * Phonex Linguistics - Lv. 3 (Skill exclusive for Nim) Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Seafood, Instruments * Pouch items: Tricolor Bowl (Staple Foods), Don't Feed the Armu (Board Games) Affinity Chart Etymology * Nim's Japanese name likely is derived from Ukanomitama, a Shinto deity associated with food and agriculture. * Her merc group title, Dandy Lions, references a common flower (the dandelion) as well as being an animal pun (lions). Gallery XC2 Nim Artwork.png|Official art Nim bq2.jpg|Nim Nim s.jpg|Nim activating her level 3 special [[Category:Blades Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Nim